bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shukun Shintan
Shukun Shintan '''(主君深潭 shukun shintan; Eng Lit Translation, "Lord of the Abyss,") is an entity who was assumed for a Millennium to have been merely a mythological horror character, for both the Spiritual and Living worlds. However, he emerges to be the oldest and most powerful '''Ikiryō (生き霊 ikiryou; Eng Lit Translation, "Vengeful Spirit,"), bordering upon the ascending class of predating Demons of the netherworld, allying with the arisen and ascended Sōsuke Aizen in his alliance with the group known as the Sennin Butai of like-minded near to perfect immortals. Appearance: Shukun's Full Appearance.jpg|Shukun's Full Appearance Shukun's Cloak Fully Extended.jpg|Shukun's expandable glider-cloak Shukun protray's a man in his early 30's with a refined, composed stance with hardly any scars or malformities of any kind marring his smooth, porcelain-like complexioned skin. Wearing his black hair long all the way past the small of his back, it is usually combed smooth with only a few strands of hair dangling over the top of his head and along his shoulders. He is both tall and elegantly poised, many have often seen him as the "silent guest of honor," type when seeing him stand ominously silent. Shukun's attire consists of something close to borderlining humanity's mythological vampiric style. Having red sewn interior, sleek black exterior high split collared cloak-jacket, with frayed split ends near the bottom that can have the capacity of spreading out like a glider when he descends upon hapless, terror-stricken opponents. He wears a pair of black suit slacks along with dress black shoes, often seen as a more fashionable mind-setted appearance than a good majority of the Sennin Butai, save for Rey Dorado. He also dons a mysterious metalic mask over the bridge of his nose, all the way around his jaw bones and underneath his chin, allowing his speech to come out smooth, liquid and often seen as underlying sinister. Personality: Shukun's personality is a very sinister, ambitious one, always trying to work the angles of a situation or conflict to better his own favor or position in the conflict he's engaged in. Tactful, observant, and usually on a social withdrawn plane in order to observe and analyze rather than talk openly, Shukun very rarely takes initiative in speaking with his other collegues, something of which irks a few of the more outspoken entities of Sennin Butai. When he does take the initiative to speak, Shukun often appears detached, cold, and often in a very sadistic way, he loves to torment others both on a physical and verbal manner. He very rarely finds attraction towards people in general, even his collegues he finds distasteful, boring, or outright annoying, but never hateful. Shukun only harbors hatred towards the Soul Reaper kindred that lay waste to his kind and had on a number of occasions in history tried to take his head as well. Synopsis: Affiliations: History/Background: Powers/Abilities: Undeniably Immense Spiritual Power: Being as old as Shukun is, he's amassed enough Spiritual Power during his time as the eldest and most powerful Ikiryō in existence. Because of the nature of Shukun's origins, Shukun has to maintain constant control over his powers if he is to keep from tearing a rift in space around himself from the absorbing properties of his energies. While exerting Spiritual Pressure, he can most certainly put any Fracciones or Lieutenant to their knees, even make Captains and Espadas strain being near him. : Spiritual Energy Dominance: As an Ikiryō, Shukun retains dominance over nearly all aspects of Spiritual Energy in its entiriety. Whether its the clever uses in making makeshift, invisible fields around his form or causing things to spontaneously combust, Shukun is incredibly dangerous even without using a form of weaponry or style of combat against his opponents. He even has the ability to drain the sheer essence of spiritronic constructs and fill himself with their energy, even the atmosphere and the earth around him, the higher concetration of spirit energy within an dimension, the more powerful he becomes. Tantamountal Strength & Inhuman Endurance: As the eldest and strongest of the known Ikiryō race, Shukun retains an incredible amount of physical aptitude, capable of rendering entire stretches as long as a football field into a dug and wasted trench by sending his target or opponent flying in the direction of his choosing. Thus, due to the height of his physical strength, Shukun also has a high threshold of pain as well as damage resistance, as he's capable of recieving blows from Fracciones and Lieutenants without a single scratch, and Captains and Espadas have to work in damaging his body. : Instaneous Regneration: At his peak of preformance, Shukun can instaneously repair and regenerate critically damaged limbs, organs, and even his head could be taken off and still allow him to survive. Capable of resisiting some of the most potent poisons, acids, and even surviving the elements, as long as Shukun is in range of a potent atmosphere of Spirit Energy, Shukun can be undeniably and unquestionably immortal. Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Shukun has undeniably high aptitude in using martial arts to his advantage, utilizing his incredible physical traits to his better use over his opponents. Capable of brutalizing his targets or moving in swift, fluid gestures, Shukun is revered for his knowledge and foresight in combatting with only his body as a weapon in sync with his unrivaled mastery over spirit energy. Unrivaled Speed: Shukun's reaction/timing and physical stamina enables him to register movements of some of the highest caliber as well as counter them. Capable of taking single strides to meet many opponents in a blinding blur, Shukun has the power to move virtually silent around his opponents, both low class and Espada, making him an incredibly dangerous foe when he begins to move at incredible bursts of speed. He's even within the capacity of moving at skyrocketing speeds within the air, flying with as much grace and poise as if he would be on the ground. : Unnamed Fast-Movement Technique: A specialized movement only he has created during the long-lived years he's endured, Shukun is capable of creating blinding bursts of movement that allow him to move from one point to the next with relative ease, as well as create disorientingly similar copies of himself in solid forms. Kage Heigō (影併合 kage heigou; Jap Lit Translation, "Shadow Melding,"): This ability is one of the most feared and most centric abilities around his origins as a Ikiryō, as he is able to meld his being into the shadows, entering a borderline dimension not unlike the Dangai but mirrors and borders the Spiritual and Physical planes. Allowing him to move from one spot to the next in a nearly untraceable manner, Shukun has used this ability to infiltrate some of the most secure fortresses and defenses known, as well as assassinate some of the most veteran of warriors, making him feared as a killer stalking within the shadows of his targets, never uttering a sound when taking his enemy's life. Kage Mage (影曲げ kage mage; Jap Lit Translation, "Shadow Bending,"): This ability stems greater than what msot of his kind was capable of, as he can literally pull out strands of the very dimension he travels to and from as a form of ultimate defense or weaponry. The larger array of darkness surrounding him, the greater his ability is, as he can form solid-blade like protrusions to fluid-like walls that absorb impact and energy of great forms. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Behind the scenes/Trivia: *The main physical appearance is based on the hit 80's Anime/Manga series Yu Yu Hakusho, as the dark, villainous character, Karasu. Quote(s): *"I lived as a terror told within campfires and bedtime stories...I've exterminated entire populaces over night...I've reigned a kingdom with supremacy and unquestionable power. Now, I merely skulk in the shadows with no purpose and not title to uphold. I return now, as a nighmarish figure come to life, wishing to silence all those who whisper my name in myth but now in reality!"